Un Cuore a Thirium
by Axot23
Summary: Detroit 2039: Cosa è successo dopo la rivoluzione androide? Connor spaesato e senza più una missione fa l'unica cosa gli sembri logica... Cercare il suo partner Hank Anderson, HankCon pura 3 Storia fondamentalmente romantica e per certi versi introspettiva ma non pesante. Con tratti divertenti, gialli, ovviamente fantascientifici. Shippate con me per le strade di Detroit
1. Capitolo1: La Neve Cade

Questa fanfiction è basata sullo splendido videgioco Detroit: Become Human della QuanticDream, ho preso in prestito i suoi adorabili personaggi per creare questa mia storia.

La mia storia è basata su un'ipotetica relazione sentimentale tra Connor e Hank. Non voglio offendere nessuno e spero che nessuno se la prenda. È tutta finzione perciò calma e sangue freddo gente!

La storia si svolge qualche mese dopo la rivoluzione androide, Markus e i suoi hanno protestato pacificamente portando dalla loro parte l'opinione pubblica. Josh, Simon e North sono vivi così come Carl. Kara, Alice e Luther sono fuggiti in Canada, e Connor dopo aver liberato gli androidi dalla torre della CyberLife si è unito alla causa dei Jericho.

Spero che tutto questo vi piaccia e non vi annoi.

Grazie alla mia adorata Giada che mi ha aiutata a far uscire dalla teste idee che avevo e non riuscivo esprimere. Le dico quindi grazie per aver letto tutto questo malgrado inizialmente non fosse molto favorevole a una ship Hank e Connor, ma si è ricreduta!XD

Ma è ora di viaggiare fino al freddo inverno del 2038 nel Nord degli Stati Uniti. Detroit vi aspetta, con il suo futuro ancora tutto da scrivere, con Leggi della Robotica ormai obsolete e la comunità androide che cerca di trovare il suo posto nel mondo.

Ho preso come ispirazione anche dalla cultura di base della fantascienza, in particolar modo ho preso in prestito le Tre Leggi della robotica di Asimov.

Tutte le immagine provengono dal web e così come i personaggi non mi appartengono. E ringrazio i bravissimi autori che sembrano aver interpretato il mio pensiero inconsciamente. 3

Buona lettura a chi vorrà viaggiare con me.

Detroit, 15 gennaio 2039, ore 03:13 del mattino:

Per le strade si sentiva solo il silenzio. La battaglia per la libertà era finita da due mesi e grazie alla guida pacifica ma risoluta di Markus gli androidi avevano ora guadagnato i loro diritti. Tutto era ancora in fase di elaborazione sia per gli umani che per i robot.

Il presidente Warren era stata invitata a dimettersi per il trattamento aggressivo che aveva adottato, per i campi di sterminio e per l'intervento violento dell'esercito. Il vicepresidente era subentrato e ora cercava di organizzare camera e senato in modo che sia uomini che androidi fossero soddisfatti.

Simon e Josh erano stati incaricati di trattare con gli umani a livello politico ed ora rappresentavano alla camera del consiglio gli androidi di tutto il mondo.

Gli occhi di tutta la Terra erano puntati sui fatti accaduti a Nord degli Stai Uniti e la Devianza aveva raggiunto ogni angolo abitato del pianeta.

L'opinione pubblica, ormai favorevole alla causa androide grazie al carisma pacifico di Markus si stava abituando a considerare i propri robot come membri della famiglia o comunque li tolleravano come nuova specie vivente e dotata di intelligenza.

Nella sua rocca segreta sul lago Elijah Kamski sorrideva di frequente anche se le sue Chloe lo avevo lasciato per farsi una vita propria.

Lui aveva avvertito il Cacciatore di Devianti, c'era sempre un piano B nei suoi programmi. RA9 aveva fatto il suo lavoro e ora le sue creature erano libere…

Due di queste creature, due tra le più coinvolte in tutta quella faccenda non stavano dormendo e discutevano sottovoce guardando la città dall'alto della torre della CyberLife diventato il quartier generale della causa androide che ora, come richiesto, pensavano alla produzione dei loro simili.

Markus si passò una mano sul bel viso stanco.

"Non so che cosa dirti, se senti di dover fare così dovresti farlo…"

Connor sbuffò, e tornò a guardare le poche luci accese sulla città addormentata.

17.5 km al suo obbiettivo.

"Devo andarmene da qui Markus, sono rimasto fin troppo tempo, la mia missione è compiuta."

L'altro lo guardò con un sorriso, capiva cosa volesse dire. Anche lui era stanco di stare li, di essere un punto di riferimento, voleva solo tornare ad essere il Markus di prima. Il Markus che suonava il piano e giocava a scacchi con Carl… Dio quanto gli mancava Carl, Connor aveva ragione. Il loro lavoro li era finito!

" Sai cosa ti dico amico mio? Domani che ne andiamo entrambi! North può benissimo prendere il mio posto, non vede l'ora di comandare tutti a bacchetta in effetti!"

Connor sorrise, sapeva che Markus avrebbe capito.

"Grazie…" disse solo.

L'altro annuii ricambiando il sorriso.

Il mattino dopo erano ai piedi della torre, una North scontrosa ma soddisfatta aveva accettato di fare le veci di Markus e di pensare all'organizzazione della Nuova Jericho.

Markus con la sacca in spalla e il lungo cappotto rovinato che aveva visto la rivoluzione androide aveva già chiamato Carl e non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarlo.

Connor abbandonati i vestiti comuni si era rimesso la sua uniforme di protocollo ed era intento a sistemarsi la cravatta incurante della neve che cadeva leggera tra i suoi capelli scuri.

"Dove andrai ora?" chiese a Markus una volta che fu soddisfatto del suo aspetto (con la Devianza aveva scoperto una parte di vanità e ossessione per l'ordine).

Markus sorrise con una nuova luce negli occhi stanchi.

"A casa mia, torno da mio padre." il ricordo delle giornate trascorse con Carl a leggere saggi e discutere di filosofia gli scaldavano il cuore.

" È molto malato ma voglio stare con lui e recuperare tutto il tempo perso dall'inizio della rivoluzione, lui è la ragione per cui sono quello che sono."

" È una cosa molto bella Markus…" commentò Connor con un velo di tristezza nella voce. Markus era vivo e cosciente di essere un Deviante da molto più tempo di lui. Anche lui avrebbe voluto avere ricordi così belli, gli unici ricordi belli che aveva prima della Devianza erano confusi dal suo programma ed erano legati al Tenente Anderson.

"Tu cosa farai Cacciatore di Devianti?" chiese Markus curioso guardando l'amico che scrutava l'orizzonte, il led sulla tempia che lampeggiava gialla da qualche giorno. Era in evidente conflitto con sé stesso.

"Io… Credo che dovrei tornare a fare il poliziotto, è nel mio programma originale e so che dovrei ribellarmi… ma a me piaceva fare il poliziotto!"

Si morse un labbro ripensando all'adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene mentre inseguiva Rupert sui tetti della fattoria cittadina. Sapeva bene di non avere ne' vene, ne' ormoni, ne' tantomeno ghiandole… però era bello pensarlo!

"Hai un posto dove andare Connor?"

Led rosso

"Se vuoi puoi stare da me e Carl finché n-"

"No, grazie" rispose Connor con un mezzo sorriso. "Devo prima vedere il mio partner."

"Partner?" chiese Markus perplesso

"Il mio collega, il Tenente Anderson, era il mio partner durante le indagini sui Devianti."

Led blu, un sorriso dolce e un accenno di gote azzurrate

"Lui mi ha cambiato Markus…" disse piano pensando allo scorbutico Tenente di polizia.

"Credo che ci siamo cambiati a vicenda".

Markus scrutò attentamente i circuiti di Connor scansionandolo. Il battito del suo cuore era aumentato e il suo led brillava finalmente di un blu intenso, non l'aveva mai visto così in quei mesi.

"Allora devi andare da lui" aveva un sospetto riguardo l'amico ma Connor era rimasto molto protocollare e preciso e non aveva esplorato come avrebbe dovuto il vasto e complesso regno dei sentimenti.

"Credo che farò così…"

"Allora le nostre strade si dividono amico mio, senza di te saremmo stati persi."

"Lo saremmo stati senza la tua canzone Markus."

Si abbracciarono come novelli fratelli, così uguali ma così diversi e ora uniti per sempre.

Il telefono suonava.

Hank inciampò in Sumo che dormiva ai piedi del suo letto!

"Cazzo Sumo! Solo qui devi dormire enorme palla di lardo?!"

Il grosso cane lo guardò con i suoi occhioni languidi e si rimise a dormire.

Hank scosse la testa con un sorriso, non avrebbe mai potuto prendersela con Sumo…

Si diresse sbadigliando verso la cucina guidato dal suono del suo cellulare. Chiunque fosse era insistente. Ed era un rompiballe per chiamare alle cinque del mattino!

Sperava solo di non dover uscire per un omicidio con tutta quella neve a quell'ora del mattino!

Incespicando raggiunse il tavolo e prese il telefono. Numero sconosciuto. Il telefono continuava a suonare con insistenza.

Fissò lo schermo, decise di rispondere anche solo per insultare l'idiota che aveva disturbato il suo sonno.

"Pronto?" disse con voce impastata dal sonno ma già furente.

"Buongiorno Tenente Anderson sono Connor." la voce chiara e squillante dell'androide lo lasciò senza parole.

"… Tenente Anderson? Mi sente?"

"Cazzo Connor! Sei tu!"

L'androide sbatté le palpebre perplesso, era logico fosse lui.

"Hem… si, sono io."

Hank si lasciò cadere su una sedia passandosi una mano tra i capelli spettinati.

"Porca troia Connor! Ti ho visto in televisione, pensavo ti avessero fatto fuori!"

Era da quando Connor aveva liberato gli androidi della torre che non lo vedeva. Da quando Connor gli aveva salvato la vita.

"No, sono stato a Jericho con Markus aiutandolo nella mediazione con gli umani."

"Ero preoccupatissimo cazzo! Potevi chiamarmi!"

Connor non rispose subito. Era davvero stupito della reazione del collega.

"Io… volevo chiamarla ma non pensavo le importasse di me."

"Ma che cazzo stai dicendo! Sei il mio partner stupido pezzo di plastica! Sei mio amico!"

"A-anche io la considero un amico Tenente Anderson."

"Hank"

"Cosa scusi?"

" Chiamami Hank stupido androide! E non azzardarti più a darmi del lei! Non sono poi così vecchio cazzo!"

Connor s'inbluì, felice che Hank non potesse vederlo.

"O-ok Hank allora…" disse sollevato, temeva che l'uomo fosse arrabbiato con lui.

"Dobbiamo assolutamente vederci Connor!"

Hank era felice, aveva passato gli ultimi mesi preoccupato per l'androide. Sapeva che malgrado la pace molto erano rimasti distrutti da umani arrabbiati e contrari alla causa dei Jericho. Non dubitava che in caso di bisogno Connor si sarebbe imolato per aiutare un suo simile, così come si era sacrificato per salvarlo alla torre di Channel 16. Era nella sua programmazione aiutare, umani o no, e non solo per le Tre Leggi ma per la sua natura altruista e benevola.

"Molto volentieri Ten… Hank."

"Facciamo alle 7:00 al Chicken feed?"

" Sono a 7.6 km da li, arriverò alle 7:06 secondo i miei calcoli."

"Ehm d'accordo, allora ci vediamo dopo Connor."

"A più tardi Hank."

Il Tenente Hank Anderson della polizia di Detroit attendeva con le braccia incrociate sotto una neve lieve davanti a quello che prima della rivoluzione era il suo street food preferito.

I suoi capelli grigi brillavano per i fiocchi leggeri che cadevano dal cielo. Il suo vecchio e logoro giaccone lo proteggeva dal freddo pungente di metà gennaio mentre batteva i piedi in atterra in attesa di qualcosa.

No, in attesa di qualcuno. Quel qualcuno che gli aveva più volte salvato la vita, che aveva penetrato la sua corazza di tristezza e amarezza con una gentilezza pacata ma insistente. Il suo collega androide imposto dal Capitano e dalla CyberLife. Quello che si era rivelato un poliziotto attento e scrupoloso. Un androide che aveva dimostrato compassione e dubbio. Un androide che era andato contro le stesse Tre Leggi e la Logica, il codice di base di ogni robot sin dai primi anni sessanta, prima ancora della sua nascita. Stava aspettando Connor, prodotto in serie ma unico. Era il suo Connor non un qualsiasi RK800, e lo aveva dimostrato nella torre in quell'11 novembre che sarà per sempre ricordato.

Connor, il Cacciatore di Devianti diventato a sua volta un Deviante. Non per un trauma ma per una serie di eventi che lo avevano cambiato.

Come aveva detto Hank stesso una volta in quello stesso luogo:

"I sentimenti incasinano sempre tutto, forse non siete poi così diversi da noi…"

Beh, Connor era diverso su questo non c'erano dubbi…

Hank non voleva ammetterlo ma era agitato. Era arrivato in anticipo di un quarto d'ora, cosa del tutto contrario al suo stile, e ora era trepidante e con la mente confusa.

Doveva ammettere che Connor gli era davvero mancato. L'indagine che avevano seguito insieme era stata breve ma ricca di svolte e pericoli. La loro indagine aveva cambiato il mondo. Quell'indagine aveva cambiato lui. Se non fosse arrivato Connor, con i suoi sorrisi smaglianti, il suo cercare di essere il collega ideale indagando sui suoi interessi, con la sua assoluta devozione al collega… Se non fosse arrivato probabilmente Hank non avrebbe visto l'anno nuovo. Gli aveva salvato la vita in molti modi. Gli aveva fatto capire che odiare sé stesso e gli androidi per la morte di Cole non gli avrebbe ridato il figlio. Malgrado i suoi tentativi di autodistruzione con alcool e roulette russa gli aveva fatto ritrovare la gioia del suo lavoro. Il suo amore per le indagini, non per nulla era stato il migliore della sua classe in accademia e il Tenente più giovane mai promosso nella storia della polizia di Detroit.

E ora non gli sembrava possibile sentire quell'agitazione per una macchina che tre mesi prima avrebbe volentieri sbattuto lui stesso in una discarica. Prese un profondo respiro e cercò di calmarsi, Connor l'avrebbe sicuramente scansionato per accertarsi del suo stato di salute e non voleva che lo trovasse agitato.

Un rumore lieve alla sua sinistra lo fece voltare. Nella città silenziosa dei passi leggeri sulla neve fresca rimbombavano come un botto di Capodanno.

Ed eccolo li, con la schiena dritta, i capelli perfetti tranne il solito ciuffo ribelle, la giacca e la camicia perfettamente inamidata con il nodo alla cravatta perfettamente diritto.

Pareva appena uscito dalla fabbrica, se non fosse per lo sguardo dolce e nel contempo ansioso sul suo viso completamente diverso dal Connor di inizio novembre, con lo sguardo vitreo tipico degli androidi.

Hank sbattè le palpebre e gli andò incontro con un sorriso storto mentre Connor camminava piano verso di lui.

Prima che l'androide poté fare o dire qualcosa (si era preparato 17 frasi di circostanza, 7 battute divertenti e 62 saluti amichevoli) si trovò stretto tra le braccia dell'uomo. Questo non l'aveva previsto… Hank lo strinse forte a sé, felice e grato che il suo collega fosse sopravvissuto alla rivolta e agli scontri successivi.

Era tornato, lo aveva cercato, non era più solo.

Nella frazione di secondo successivo Connor, ancora sconcertato e confuso, scansionò Hank.

Stava bene ed era più in salute dell'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. I valori di glicemia, colesterolo e trigliceridi erano decisamente migliorati e il fegato sembrava meno gonfio, solo il cuore pompava un po'troppo rapido.

Tachicardia?

Poi un nuovo pensiero e nuove sensazioni colsero il suo cervello positronico. Calore, affetto, amicizia, famiglia…

E senza nemmeno pensarci strinse Hank a sua volta grato che fosse vivo, che fosse li con lui, che fosse felice di vederlo.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, l'uomo con le lacrime agli occhi che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di vedere e l'androide con il led che lampeggiava giallo, mostrando al mondo intero le sue riflessioni e le sue incertezze.

"Sei vivo Connor!"

"Si… Sono Vivo…"


	2. Capitolo 2: Un Nuovo Inizio

Periferia di Detroit, 15 gennaio 2039, ore 9:54

La porta si aprì e un grosso San Bernardo abbaiò felice al suo padrone.

"Buono Sumo" mormorò Hank dandogli una pacca sul testone massiccio.

Gli occhi di Sumo si spalancarono e le sue narici fremettero nel sentire un odore famigliare insieme a quello del padrone.

Connor si ritrovò catapultato a terra sulla soglia di casa, oltre ottanta chili di cane sul petto e una lingua ruvida che gli leccava la faccia.

Rise cercando di allontanare il molosso senza grandi risultati.

"Ciao Sumo! Anche io sono felice di vederti!" disse riuscendo a mettersi in ginocchio "Bravo cagnolone!" disse felice stringendo il collo del bestione. Affondo il viso nel suo pelo morbido ridacchiando di gusto mentre Sumo gli leccava il collo entusiasta.

"Ma tu guarda quanto è puttano questo! Al suo padrone niente e questo robot che ha visto una volta si becca le feste!"

Sumo sbuffò nella sua direzione come a lamentarsi del commento del padrone e si allontanò scodinzolando felice.

"Tutto intero Lattina?" chiese l'uomo porgendo una mano a Connor.

"Certo, nessun problema Tenente." disse l'androide con un sorriso accettando l'aiuto.

Hank lo sollevò senza difficoltà e rise per l'aspetto ora disordinato del collega.

"La bava di cane ti dona Connor, dovresti sistemarti i capelli sempre così"

Connor sorrise cercando di sistemare i ciuffi pieni di bava con la mano libera.

Con l'altra stringeva ancora quella di Hank.

Entrambi fissavano ora le mani strette l'una all'altra senza dire nulla.

Connor aveva passato troppo tempo senza vedere esseri umani e ora la sua mano era bianca, come a cercare il contatto con l'uomo.

La ritirò con le guance blu, per fortuna Hank non sapeva che per gli androidi quel gesto aveva un certo significato. Legame.

Hank tossì per allentare la tensione e si tolse la giacca mentre Connor chiudeva la porta. Entrambi più che decisi a ignorare quello strano momento.

"Allora ragazzo, la mia casa già la conosci, come ti dicevo prima puoi restare qui finché non saprai dove altro andare." disse agitando la mano come a mostrare la casa.

"La ringrazio molto Hank, le prometto che non darò fastidio e non approfitterò troppo della sua ospitalità. Spero davvero di non arrecarle troppo disturbo!"

Disse Connor grato, davvero non avrebbe saputo dove andare. Quando "dormiva", prima della rivolta, lo aveva sempre fatto alla centrale di polizia o alla torre della CyberLife.

"Smettila con il Lei!" ribatté Hank scorbutico, imbarazzato dal momento appena passato.

"Se è un problema Markus mi ha invitato a casa sua, cioè a casa del Signor Manfred."

L'uomo si voltò a guardarlo.

"Markus? Il leader della rivolta?"

"Si, è mio amico."

"E il Signor Manfred sarebbe Carl Manfred? Il pittore?" chiese l'uomo sempre più stupito.

Connor annuii.

"Si, Markus è un prototipo RK200 costruito dal Signor Kamski appositamente per aiutare il Signor Manfred dopo la perdita delle gambe."

"Aspetta! Quindi Markus è stato costruito da quello stronzo psicotico di Kamski?!"

"Si…"

Hank lo fissò a bocca aperta, questo spiegava davvero molte cose!

"Anche io sono stato progettato dal Signor Kamski!" precisò Connor con una punta di fierezza,

"Anche io sono un prototipo unico e avanzato!" insistè, tutto quell'interesse di Hank per Markus era…. Fastidioso.

Hank sorrise, la reazione di Connor era davvero buffa.

"Allora Connor, che ne dici di sistemarti?"

Connor rimase fermo dove si trovava, dopo essersi tolto la giacca e le scarpe bagnate non aveva più nulla.

Si strinse della camicia bianca attaccata alla pelle, non sentiva freddo ma era programmato per replicare le abitudini umane.

"Hai bisogno di toglierti quei vestiti fradici ragazzo."

Sentenziò Hank notando la piccola pozza bagnata formatasi ai piedi di Connor.

"D'accordo Hank." e si sfilò subito cravatta e camicia.

"Connor! Ma che cazzo! Non intendevo adesso!"

Disse fissando quello che ai suoi occhi era un giovane uomo mezzo nudo nel suo salotto. L'unica cosa che non lo rendeva umano era il led che lampeggiava di giallo sulla tempia e il cerchio in pieno petto anch'esso lampeggiante. La pompa a Thirium, l'elemento essenziale di tutti gli androidi, il più importante tra tutti i biocomponenti. Il loro cuore.

Venti minuti dopo Connor era seduto sul divano con il collega. Ora indossava una vecchia tuta da ginnastica consumata appartenuta ad un Hank più giovane ed atletico. Gli stava comunque larga ma ci si sentiva a suo agio. Teneva tra le mani una tazza di the bollente che Hank aveva insistito a fargli bere dopo avergli fatto fare una doccia calda. Essendo un androide non aveva ovviamente bisogno di bere ma essendo un modello avanzato aveva quello che si poteva paragonare ad uno stomaco ed una serie di altri biocomponenti ed organi vari.

Sumo era sdraiato occupando praticamente tutto il divano, la testa appoggiata in grembo al suo padrone.

"Allora Connor, come stai?" chiese finalmente Hank accarezzando distrattamente le setose orecchie del cane.

"Molto bene, il mio sistema è operativo al 100%" rispose soddisfatto sorseggiando il the.

L'uomo scosse la testa e tolse la tazze dalle mani del robot.

"Guardami Connor."

L'androide alzò lo sguardo lentamente, gli occhi scuri ora fissi in quelli azzurri dell'uomo.

"Allora, come stai?" ripetè Hank.

Connor sospirò anche se non aveva nessun bisogno fisiologico di farlo.

"Non lo so Hank, mi sento…. Diverso…"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"La mia missione… ciò per cui sono stato progettato, è tutto finito."

Scosse la testa tristemente.

"Ora non so più chi sono o cosa dovrei fare…"

Hank fece scendere Sumo dal divano e si sedette più vicino a Connor.

"Tu sei Connor, hai deciso di andare contro il tuo programma e ora sei libero." disse piano poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Connor scatto in piedi, le mani tra i capelli.

"Libero?!" urlò con il led che lampeggiava rosso.

"Non ho un posto dove andare! Non sono più utile a nessuno! Per la prima volta nella mia… vita… non so che devo fare!"

Si accasciò contro il muro, le mani che proteggevano la testa, le lacrime che per la prima volta bagnavano le sue guance.

Hank si inginocchiò piano al suo fianco, gli pareva di vedere la cosa più fragile della terra, come la prima volta che aveva tenuto tra le braccia il suo Cole. Aveva bisogno di lui, doveva essere protetto.

"Hei…" sussurrò facendogli alzare la testa.

"Tu sei solo Connor… È così per tutti, dovrai trovare la tua strada come ogni persona a questo mondo."

"E se non ne fossi capace? Io sono programmato per essere un poliziotto, so fare solo questo."

Disse asciugandosi le lacrime e maledicendo mentalmente Kamski per averli impiantato quella debolezza così umana!

"Allora fai il poliziotto! La città ha bisogno di uno in gamba come te!" ribatté l'uomo.

"Parlerò con Fowler, tornerai ad essere il mio collega!"

"Ma io sono solo una macchina Hank! Non mi vorranno! Sono un fenomeno da baraccone creato per sponsorizzare la CyberLife!"

Disse piano alzandosi.

"Non servo più a nessuno…"

Si ritrovò per la seconda volta in quella fredda giornata stretto nell'abbraccio caldo di Hank.

"Servi a me Connor." gli sussurrò stringendolo più di quanto non stesse già facendo.

"Resta con me, non lasciarmi ancora solo." mormorò. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto gli fosse pesata la solitudine dopo la morte di Cole.

Si era regalato Sumo e per anni era stato il suo unico amico; fino all'arrivo di Connor. Ma il cane, per quanto Hank lo adorasse, non aveva riempito il suo vuoto, non aveva riparato il suo cuore spezzato.

Ci erano voluto un po' a calmare l'androide.

E all'ora di cena era tornato il solito Connor positivo e allegro. Per tutto il pomeriggio avevano chiacchierarono del più e del meno. Hank era felice di avere compagnia e lo lasciò parlare liberamente per ore delle idee di Markus e Simon per il futuro della loro razza.

La Nuova Jericho aveva progetti ambiziosi e Hank si era scoperto favorevole alla causa androide.

Le Traci innamorate l'avevano cambiato.

"Hank, ricordi quella Deviante con la bambina che ha attraversato l'autostrada? La AX400 che aveva aggredito il proprietario?"

"Si, quella ragazza ha avuto un gran fegato!"

"Beh, l'ho rivista quando ci siamo rifugiati nella chiesa abbandonata dopo la distruzione del mercantile…" raccontò mentre Hank mangiava seduto al tavolo della cucina.

"Quel pezzo di merda di Perkins, distruggere con esplosivi l'intera nave!"

Sbottò l'uomo a bocca piena sbattendo una mano sul tavolo.

Quando aveva visto l'attacco di Jericho al telegiornale aveva avuto paura per Connor. Sapeva che lui era in quell'inferno.

"Hem, nella realtà è stato Markus a far saltare la nave, era una tattica per fuggire…"

Puntualizzò Connor con un mezzo sorriso.

"Ah, ecco. Quel ragazzo è davvero in gamba come sembra!" replicò Hank soddisfatto.

"Cosa dicevi della ragazza con la bambina?"

"Beh, lei si chiama Kara e ha aggredito il suo padrone perché picchiava la bambina, per quello è diventata una Deviante."

"Quanti stronzi che girano cazzo!"

"Già… Lei voleva portare la bambina in Canada, sarebbe morta per proteggerla…"

Hank posò la forchetta e si pulì la bocca con il tovagliolo. Evidentemente per Connor quella storia era importante.

"E quindi?"

"Beh, mi ha fatto davvero pensare… Lei era pronta a morire. Mi ha fatto capire perché vale la pena essere un Deviante. Mi ha fatto capire che cosa vuole davvero dire essere Vivi…"

Silenzio, l'unico suono che si sentiva era il rumoroso masticare di Sumo intento a svuotare la sua ciotola.

"Markus mi ha detto che loro ce l'hanno fatta… sono arrivate in Canada. Sono salve e possono vivere la loro vita."

"Ne sono felice, ma… Cosa stai cercando di dire Connor?"

L'androide fece una smorfia.

"La bambina era la sua stessa vita, lei ha un obbiettivo, renderla felice."

"Connor, parla chiaro cazzo!"

"Io per cosa sono vivo?" chiese Connor guardandolo fisso negli occhi, aspettando una risposta, mendicando un aiuto.

"Tu ti sei sacrificato per me. Mi hai aiutato e salvato… Forse sei destinato ad essere il mio angelo custode. Che ne dici?"

Led blu, sorriso dolce.

"Si…Credo che sarebbe una bella missione."

Periferia di Detroit, 16 gennaio 2039, residenza del Tenente Anderson, ore 02:27

Connor stava guardando il soffitto buio del salotto di Hank. Era steso sul divano e pensava. Dalla rivolta non aveva avuto molto tempo per farlo, troppe cose da pianificare, troppe cose da sistemare per il futuro della loro razza, troppo lavoro.

Ma ora che tutto quello era competenza di altri. Di Josh, di North, di Simon e di tutti i Jericho pronti a combattere tra le poltrone del parlamento.

Ora aveva il tempo, per la prima volta nella sua breve vita, aveva tempo per sé stesso.

E non sapeva che cosa farsene in quel particolare momento.

Hank e Sumo dormivano nell'altra stanza e lui, non avendo bisogno di dormire, fissava il soffitto.

La sua mente si soffermò sulla giornata appena trascorsa. Appena 24 ore prima guardava il mondo dalla cima della torre della CyberLife con Markus pensando a che fare della sua vita.

Ora pensava alla stessa cosa ma nella casa dell'unico essere umano di Detroit che per lui significasse qualcosa.

In cuor suo Connor aveva sperato che Hank lo invitasse a restare con lui.

Era programmato per essere il collega ideale, tutto nel suo aspetto era progettato per renderlo amichevole e per facilitare la sua integrazione in un gruppo di poliziotti. Perfino il suo nome determinava il suo essere.

Connor: "ispettore", "esaminatore" o anche "amante dei segugi o lupi"

L'imprinting avveniva con la prima persona della squadra con cui entrava in contatto.

Hank.

Si chiese se fosse per questo che aveva cercato Hank, si chiese se fosse per questo che adorava Sumo.

Il suo essere dipendeva solo dalla sua programmazione? Era solo questo che lo rendeva ciò che era?

Si girò sul fianco sbuffando, sentiva che qualcosa era diverso, la sua missione era compiuta.

Chiuse gli occhi cercando di riposare, pensare in continuazione era davvero faticoso.

Prima, quando chiudeva gli occhi partivano in automatico gli aggiornamenti, faceva rapporto alla CyberLife e metteva insieme i tasselli per arrivare alla conclusione dei casi di Devianza.

Ora quando chiudeva gli occhi c'erano solo il buio e il silenzio. Il silenzio fragoroso dei suoi pensieri.

Cercò di rilassarsi, sapeva per certo che gli androidi erano in grado di entrare in uno stato di standby simile al sonno umano. Si concentrò su quello e piano, piano scivolò in un luogo che conosceva fin troppo bene…

Quando aprì gli occhi era nel giardino Zen.

L'ultima volta che ci era stato era intrappolato da Amanda in una tempesta di neve e aveva lottato strenuamente per uscirne, aveva lottato per la sua libertà e per la vita di Markus. Per il futuro degli androidi.

Ora era illuminato da caldi raggi di sole e i petali dei cigliegi in fiore danzavano attorno a lui sospinti da una brezza lieve.

Non gli pareva vero, non poteva davvero essere li! La CyberLife era sotto il controllo di Jericho, non potevano entrare ancora nella sua testa!

Cominciò a camminare, i suoi piedi lo portarono alle sue tombe. Ci si inginocchiò come aveva fatto altre volte. Tre tombe. Tre Connor morti.

Il primo distrutto per salvare Emma, la ragazzina presa in ostaggio dal suo androide nella sua prima indagine.

Il secondo investito da un tir sull'autostrada mentre inseguiva Kara e la bambina.

Il terzo trivellato di pallottole alla torre di Channel 16,

Aveva fatto da scudo ad Hank anziché sparare al Deviante che aveva aiutato Markus.

Tre diversi Connor, tre diversi pezzi di lui. La sua memoria ricaricata in un corpo nuovo ogni volta.

Un mano sulla sua spalla lo fece voltare di colpo.

"Bentornato Connor." disse Amanda.

Connor scattò in piedi confuso. Non era possibile!

"A-Amanda! Perché sei nella mia testa?! Non ci dovresti essere!" disse spaventato, sentiva il sangue blu pompare in fretta dalla sua pompa al resto del corpo.

"Io sono parte di te Connor, sarò sempre parte di te."

La donna si voltò tranquilla e prese a camminare lungo il lago. Era diversa dall'Amanda che Connor ricordava. Aveva i capelli sciolti e un morbido vestito rosa svolazzava attorno al suo corpo. Sembrava più dolce…

Connor la seguì e insieme camminarono lungo quella strada percorsa molte volte.

"Non cercherai di riprendere il controllo su di me?"

Chiese ancora sospettoso.

"No Connor, io sono solo un eco del mio programma originale. Puoi considerarmi come una sorta di coscienza."

"Ma gli androidi non hanno una coscienza."

Disse confuso fermando la donna davanti al roseto.

Amanda prese il suo viso tra le mani e gli sorrise dolcemente.

"Ma i Devianti si, vero?"

Quando aprì gli occhi era più confuso di quando si era addormentato. Si mise a sedere e si avvicinò alla finestra. Rabbrividì nella felpa di Hank.

Fuori albeggiava, aveva dormito più di quanto non credeva…

La neve cadeva leggera e la città poco distante dormiva ancora.

I pochi abitanti rimasti a Detroit si erano abituati alla nuova situazione come meglio avevano potuto. Nelle ultime settimane c'erano stati molti rientri. Umani e androidi avevano stabilito una quotidianità basata sulla reciproca tolleranza, molto c'era ancora da fare ma era un primo passo.

Si sedette sul divano e passò in rassegna i suoi sistemi.

Ore 5:48. Biocomponenti attivi e funzionanti. Software instabile. Livello di stress 48%.

Cercò di calmarsi, non aveva motivo di essere così agitato.

Era al sicuro, la città era al sicuro, i suoi amici erano al sicuro. Hank era al sicuro.

Si tirò il cappuccio sopra la testa rannicchiandosi sul divano. Sorrise. La felpa, troppo grande per lui gli arrivava quasi alle ginocchia. Respirò a fondo attivando involontariamente il laboratorio di analisi dentro di lui.

Cotone 100%

Modello standard 5460, dotazione base per i cadetti della polizia di Detroit, anno di produzione 2007

Peli di cane, razza San Bernardo

Detersivo per vestiti, marca Lindenett

Tabacco, provenienza Brasile

Whisky Black Lamb, grado alcolico 43 gradi

Shampoo per capelli, marca Mentol

Sorrise di nuovo, l'analisi scientifica dell'odore di Hank.

Questo lo calmò, con quell'abito indosso sembrava che Hank lo stesse ancora stringendo tra le braccia.

Livello di stress 27%

E con quel pensiero felice si riaddormentò.

Erano passati tre mesi da quel giorno di gennaio in cui Connor si era trasferito a casa di Hank ed entrambi si erano abituati a quella situazione.

Nelle loro giornate si era stabilita una tranquilla routine.

Al mattino Hank andava a lavorare, sempre in orario e puntuale. Non poteva fare altrimenti visto che i suoi orari erano scanditi da un'androide deciso a riabilitare il nome del collega.

Connor trascorreva le giornate vagando per la città con Sumo. Parlava con la gente studiando il comportamento umano. Guardava film e ascoltava musica di ogni genere.

Le emozioni umane erano davvero difficili da comprendere.

E solo ora aveva accettato di avere dentro di sé tutte quelle nuove emozioni e sensazioni.

Certo, le sue avevano un'origine artificiale e il suo cervello positronico non funzionava con neuroni e molecole come quello degli umani. Non aveva un DNA che lo rendesse unico ma una serie di numeri codificati che lo rendevano ciò che era.

La notte vagava per la casa silenziosa ascoltando con le cuffie musica o esplorando il fin troppo vasto mondo che internet offriva.

Quando chiudeva gli occhi ripercorreva i sentieri del giardino Zen parlando con Amanda delle cose scoperte e provare durante il giorno.

Si stava abituando a non essere solo l'androide Connor RK800, numero di serie #313 248 317-55

Lui era Connor il Deviante, era Connor e basta, unico come ogni altro essere vivente su quel pianeta.

Era un concetto molto complesso che occupava gran parte della sua vasta mente positronica.

Quando Hank tornava a casa parlavano a lungo di molte cose, dei casi seguiti dal poliziotto, di film visti da Connor o di qualsiasi altra cosa.

All'inizio di maggio la città stava rinascendo, le persone erano in buona parte tornate a vivere la loro vita e per le elezioni di novembre erano in lista deputati androidi accanto ai loro colleghi umani.

Un giorno come tanti il telefono interno di Connor squillò durante il pranzo domenicale.

"Qui parla Connor."

"Scusami?" domandò Hank perplesso.

"Aspetta, metto in vivavoce." rispose Connor spiegando la situazione all'uomo .

"Ciao amico sono Markus"

Hank rimase a bocca aperta. Era strano sentire la voce di Markus uscire dalla bocca di Connor

"Markus, che piacere sentirti."

"È un piacere anche per me!" rispose gioioso l'altro.

Parlarono del più e del meno aggiornarsi sugli eventi degli ultimi mesi, di come avessero ripreso una sorta di normalità dopo gli eventi di novembre.

Hank e Carl guardavano rispettivamente i sorrisi del proprio androide mentre discuteva a due voci con l'altro, era una cosa davvero strana.

"Comunque ti chiamo per un motivo Connor" disse Markus una decina di minuti dopo.

"Tu ed il Tenente Anderson dovreste venire a casa di Carl, vi dobbiamo parlare di una cosa importante."

Connor aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò un Hank altrettanto perplesso.

"Che cosa succede Markus?" chiese con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce.

"Non posso parlartene per telefono, venite domani alle 17:00 per un the, ne discuteremo di persona."

Hank acconsentì spazientito con un gesto della mano.

"D'accordo, allora domani alle 17:00 Markus."

" Ti mando le coordinate amico, ci vediamo domani."


	3. Capitolo 3: Tutto Cambia

L'indomani alle 16:58 un Connor perfettamente in ordine nell'uniforme immacolata e un Hank con la barba sistemata e la camicia meno sgargiante (a righe blu e verdi) del suo guardaroba erano davanti al cancello della villa di Carl Manfred.

Connor suonò il campanello e dopo poco Markus aprì la porta con un bellissimo sorriso smagliante.

"Connor, quanto mi sei mancato amico!" disse allargando le braccia!

"Markus!" e rispose all'abbraccio.

Hank guardò la scena con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia incrociate. Allora questo era il famoso Markus…

"Mi sei mancato anche tu amico!" disse ridando Connor.

Markus si volse allora ad Hank,

"Tenente Anderson, è un piacere conoscerla, Connor mi ha parlato moltissimo di lei, sono onorato."

Connor inbluí di colpo.

"Non così spesso…" borbottò

"Piacere mio Markus, ho seguito la tua rivoluzione con interesse." rispose Hank cercando di ignorare quella piccola scintilla di soddisfazione che si era accesa all'altezza del suo stomaco.

"Allora, possiamo entrare adesso?" borbottò dopo essersi schiarito rumorosamente la voce.

"Ma certamente, entrate pure, siete i benvenuti!" Disse Markus con un sorriso.

I tre entrarono in casa e la porta si chiuse automaticamente.

Connor E Hank seguirono Markus in casa, una casa bizzarra e colorata.

L'ex capo della rivolta androide li condusse in un salotto ampio e pieno di curiosità. Ogni centimetro della stanza era occupata da qualcosa di unico ed originarle. Un tappeto pregiato, una giraffa impagliata, scacchiere antiche, teschi colorati messicani, un grande pianoforte, migliaia di libri e molto altro ancora.

Connor si guardò intorno curioso, mille possibilità di scoperta erano davanti ai suoi occhi. Hank rimase a bocca aperta, quella stanza avrebbe comodamente potuto contenere la sua intera casa!

Carl Manfred attendeva al tavolo perfettamente composto, la camicia a motivi floreali che lasciava le braccia scoperte a mostrare gli innumerevoli tatuaggi.

"Benvenuti nella mia umile dimora." disse cordiale.

"Tenente Anderson, Connor, grazie per ciò che avete fatto per il mio ragazzo. So che la vostra indagine ha volto la situazione a suo vantaggio."

Hank scrollò le spalle e Connor accennò un piccolo inchino.

"Ora che siete qui posso dirvi il perché della nostra convocazione." disse mentre Markus gli si affiancava.

"Vi ho chiamati perché un caro amico ha chiesto esplicitamente di voi due."

"Amico? E chi sarebbe interessato ad un vecchio piedipiatti e ad un Deviante come Connor?" chiese Hank sempre più sospettoso, quella situazione non gli piaceva…

"Vi ho fatti chiamare io Anderson" disse una voce alle loro spalle.

Connor ed Hank si voltarono.

"È un piacere rivederti Connor." disse Elijah Kamski.

Il fondatore della CyberLife e inventore del Thirium era appoggiato al muro con un sorriso strafottente, a giudicare dalle espressioni di Connor ed Anderson la sua entrata ad effetto era riuscita più che bene.

"Che cazzo vuoi da noi maniaco psicopatico?" sibilò Hank mettendosi automaticamente tra lui e Connor.

Benché il cosiddetto "Test di Kamski" avesse contribuito a portare Connor alla Devianza quell'uomo aveva qualcosa di particolarmente sgradevole e minaccioso.

"Voglio Connor Anderson, tu sei solo una conseguenza." ribatté lascivo Elijah.

Hank gli si fiondò addosso con una velocità che sorprese tutti, lo prese per il colletto e lo appese al muro.

"Se ti azzardi a toccarlo con un dito ti ammazzo!"

Markus e Connor intervennero prima che Kamski potesse ribattere.

Questi rise beffardo.

"A quanto pare il vecchio non odia più le mie creature, Anzi…"

Si sistemò il completo firmato che costava uno stipendio di Hank e prese posto su di un'elaborata poltrona dorata.

"Il vecchio adesso ti spacca la faccia stronzetto!" gridò il poliziotto cercando di liberarsi invano dalla stretta dei due androidi.

"Sarebbe carino vederti senza lavoro Anderson, le lesioni personali mancano nel tuo dossier disciplinare… o forse no, ho sentito che hai picchiato un agente dell'FBI qualche mese fa!" ribatté caustico l'inventore.

"Adesso calmiamoci tutti." Sentenziò Carl prima che qualcuno potesse dire altro.

"Siamo tutti qui per un solo motivo."

Si spostò verso il resto del gruppo. L'unico suono era adesso lo scricchiolio lieve della sua sedia a rotelle.

"Perché siamo qui Signor Manfred?" chiese Connor che teneva ancora un braccio un Hank scalpitante e furente.

"Carl ed io abbiamo avuto un'idea ma ci serve l'aiuto di tutti voi." spiegò Markus sedendosi accanto al padre.

Carl annuì e si rivolse ad Hank.

"Tenente Anderson anche il suo aiuto ci servirà."

Hank e Kamski si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di odio.

Si sedettero tutti attorno al tavolino del salotto. Kamski svaccato sulla poltrona dorata, Carl sulla sua sedia a rotelle con Markus al suo fianco su una sedia e Connor e Hank seduti sul divano uno accanto all'altro.

"La situazione in parlamento è precaria." cominciò il pittore " Gli amici di Markus stanno facendo un ottimo lavoro ma il fronte anti-androide sta crescendo e stiamo avendo dei problemi." continuò

"La nostra causa ha bisogno di una spinta e il Signor Kamski ha avuto una buona idea…" disse Markus passando la parola d Elijah.

"Quello che manca alla causa androide è una buona pubblicità…" cominciò l'uomo prima di rivolgersi a Connor "Tu e Markus siete stati tra i volti della rivolta e tutti conoscono la vostra faccia, ci servite in un evento pubblico in modo che la gente capisca che state facendo del bene o che, quantomeno, non siete così diversi da loro."

"E quindi a cosa ha pensato il genio di Detroit?" chiese sarcastico Hank incrociando le braccia.

"Prima di tutto ho fatto avere un posto da detective al tuo Connor caro il mio vecchietto!"

Connor spalancò gli occhi balzando in piedi, il led che brillava di un blu intenso.

"Che cosa? Sul serio? Posso tornare al lavoro?" disse entusiasta "Quando?"

"Già questa settimana, il Capitano Fowler è già stato informato e si è detto d'accordo."

E prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse Elijah si ritrovò Connor stretto al collo.

"Grazie, grazie, grazie!"

Kamski lo strinse a sua volta lanciando uno sguardo eloquente ad Hank.

"Questo e altro per i miei piccoli." sussurrò accarezzando i capelli scuri dell'androide.

Carl e Markus si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso e preoccupato. La situazione stava decisamente degenerando.

Il Tenente Hank Anderson era livido di rabbia, le provocazioni di Kamski e il modo in cui stava stringendo Connor non gli piacevano nemmeno un po'. Strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie dei palmi delle mani. Fece appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo. Se non stava gonfiando di botte quel cazzetto era solo per il bene di Connor…

Un Connor ora felice che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere era tornato al suo posto sul divano.

Avrebbe riavuto il suo lavoro! Aveva ancora uno scopo e addirittura il Capitano Fowler era d'accordo!

Hank trasse un profondo respiro, le sue nocche ormai erano esangui. Si voltò verso Markus mentre il ghigno di Kamski perseguitava il suo campo visivo.

"Oltre… oltre a questo avete qualche idea geniale?" ringhiò.

Markus scambiò un sorriso complice con Carl.

"Che ne dite di un matrimonio?"

Era sera quando Connor e Hank rientrarono a casa, i dettagli del piano erano stati decisi.

Un matrimonio in pompa magna totalmente sponsorizzato dai patrimoni di Carl ed Elijah.

Il primo matrimonio tra due androidi regolarmente registrato al mondo. Evento tv in diretta con personalità politiche e dell'élite dell'arte e della robotecnologia. Le conoscenze di Manfred e Kamski avrebbero reso il tutto l'evento mediatico del secolo.

Mancava solo la coppia di sposi ma a quanto pare Markus aveva una soluzione anche per questo.

Sumo era felice di vedere il suo padrone che però lo ignorò spostandolo spazientito.

"A cuccia Sumo!" ordinò secco facendo ritirare il cagnolone nel suo cantuccio con le orecchie basse.

Connor chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Da quando erano usciti da casa di Manfred il poliziotto non aveva detto una parola e si suoi occhi azzurri erano tornati freddi e rabbiosi come una volta.

"Hank…" disse Connor piano, capiva che qualcosa non andava ma non capiva che cosa…

"Che cazzo vuoi Lattina?" ringhiò l'uomo senza nemmeno guardarlo.

L'androide fece un passo verso di lui, sfiorando la sua spalla per farlo voltare.

"NON TOCCARMI!" urlò spingendolo lontano da sé. Connor rimase fermo dov'era mentre Hank lo superava e apriva la porta di casa.

"D-dove vai Hank?" sussurrò spaventato. La Paura era un'emozione nuova per lui e non sapeva davvero come gestirla. Ne era paralizzato e non sapeva nemmeno che cosa lo spaventasse.

"Esco, devo bere." disse solo Hank.

"No, non dovresti Hank tu n-"

L'uomo lo prese per la cravatta e lo sbattè al muro

"Non provare mai più a dirmi cosa posso e non posso fare!" gli urlò in faccia "Sei solo una stupida macchina, nient'altro che un giocattolo troppo evoluto!"

E uscì sbattendo la porta, lasciando un Connor solo e preda di sentimenti troppo complessi per la sua mente spaventata.

Livello si stress 67%

Un cervello positronico è progettato in modo che sia soggetto alle Tre Leggi e alla Logica. Nessuno aveva previsto che evolvesse fino a sviluppare una coscienza. Nessuno aveva previsto che evolvesse sino ad essere in grado di replicare emozioni umane. Felicità, combattività, amore, affetto, vergogna, rabbia, ansia…

Troppe emozioni contrastanti combattevano nella mente confusa di Connor. Troppe emozioni che non aveva mai provato si alternavano in lui prostrandolo.

Abbandono, terrore, incredulità.

I sentimenti umani erano complessi e benché li stesse studiando da mesi non riusciva a capire perché Hank si fosse comportato in quel mondo, non capiva che cosa avesse scosso così l'uomo.

Non capiva che cosa avesse scosso così la sua mente positronica solitamente sicura e razionale.

Non capiva perché adesso, alle 3:59 del mattino vagasse per la casa buia senza riuscire a smettere di pensare al collega. Paura. Ansia. Apprensione.

Era stato così felice quando Kamski gli aveva comunicato che avrebbe potuto rientrare al lavoro, era stato così felice all'idea di poter tornare ad aiutare la città, era stato così felice all'idea di poter passare le intere giornate con Hank.

Ora, per la prima volta faceva i conti con i dubbi.

Forse Hank non lo voleva più intorno? Forse si era stufato di lui? Perché lo aveva aggredito a quel modo?

Per la prima volta della sua vita di Deviante non aveva risposte alle sue domande. Sapeva solo di sentirsi ferito e stanco.

Si raggomitolò sul divano con Sumo e pianse senza sapere perché sino ad addormentarsi.

Livello di stress 75%

Erano le 5:34 quando la porta si riaprì cigolando.

Hank barcollò dentro chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

La casa era buia e silenziosa. Avvertiva solo il russare sommesso di Sumo, l'unica luce proveniva dal led sulla tempia di Connor che proiettava una luce rossa sul soffitto.

Incespicò imprecando, appoggiandosi alla libreria per non cadere.

Cazzo, erano mesi che non beveva così! Aveva passato anni a bere per alleviate il dolore, per cercare di dimenticare.

Non aveva mai funzionato.

Trascinò i piedi sino al divano e guardò l'immagine sfocata dell'androide addormentato.

Sumo, che dormiva sopra di lui alzò la testa ed emise un brontolio basso prima di appoggiarsi nuovamente al torace di Connor come a volerlo proteggere.

"Hai ragione" biascicò l'uomo sottovoce "Sono solo un pezzo di merda…"

Non avrebbe dovuto prendersela con Connor…

Allungo una mano sfiorando goffamente il viso del robot.

"Scusa ragazzo, sono solo un vecchio bastardo…"

Strano, pensò, la pelle di Connor era calda…

Aveva quasi dimenticato, in quei mesi di convivenza, che non era un essere umano.

Si era abituato così tanto alla sua presenza da cominciare a darlo per scontato.

Si era dimenticato che non era… suo.

Vederlo stretto a Kamski l'aveva turbato profondamente. Da quando Connor era rientrato nella sua vita aveva sentito delle cose che non credeva di poter sentire ancora dopo la morte di Cole. E questo gli faceva molta paura. Si era sentito felice dopo tanti anni, aveva ricominciato ad amare la vita e il suo lavoro.

La cosa peggiore, quella che lo aveva spaventato più di tutto era che quello stronzo di Kamski aveva capito tutto. Aveva capito cose che lui stesso aveva ignorato fino a quel momento.

Si girò piano, barcollò verso la sua camera da letto, si lasciò cadere sul letto piombando in un sonno tormentato, popolato dal ghigno soddisfatto di Kamski, dalla piccola bara bianca di Cole e dalla sagoma di Connor che si allontanava da lui per sempre.

Quando si svegliò il mondo girava ancora, la testa gli faceva male e aveva una gran voglia di vomitare.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica e la prima cosa che vide furono due occhi color nocciola che lo guardavano.

"C-Connor?!" mormorò confuso. Forse stava ancora sognando?

"Lei ha bisogno di svuotare lo stomaco Tenente Anderson. Si sentirà subito meglio."

E lo sollevò senza aspettare una risposta.

Connor ignorò le lamentele e lo trascinò in bagno abbandonandolo senza tanti complimenti nella vasca da bagno.

Ripetè l'operazione fatta la volta in cui lo aveva trovato esamine.

Poi chiuse la porta del bagno.

Hank ne uscì dieci minuti dopo con l'aria di chi era appena stato investito da un camion.

Mezzo nudo e bagnato fradicio si diresse in cucina dove Connor attendeva seduto al tavolo, il viso serio, le mani poggiate davanti a se, la divisa da androide aveva sostituito la vecchia felpa di Hank. Uno sguardo freddo aveva sostituito quello curioso e brillante delle ultime settimane.

"Buongiorno Tenente Anderson." disse freddamente "Sono le 14:27 del 13 maggio 2039, il tempo è sereno e ho già provveduto a informare il Capitano Fowler che oggi non è in grado di lavorare."

"Connor io…" mormorò Hank facendo qualche passo verso di lui. "Io volevo chiederti scusa…"

"Non si deve scusare Tenente, aveva ragione, io sono solo una macchina."

"Non parlare in questo modo."

" Ma è quello che sono vero?"

Connor si alzò.

"Le ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare, non sono un androide domestico ma credo che possa comunque fare al caso suo. Ho trovato la ricetta su internet, mi è sembrata semplice, così ho eseguito."

Hank si avvicinò ancora, Connor rimase fermo.

" Ti prego Connor…"

Aveva capito le intenzioni dell'androide e questo lo terrorizzava.

Connor lo guardò, bagnato e patetico, gli occhi azzurri imploranti.

"Io devo andarmene Tenente, è evidente che dopo ciò che è successo ieri la mia presenza la infastidisce. Sarebbe inopportuno se rimanessi ancora qui."

L'uomo scosse la testa avvicinandosi, Connor ancora una volta non si mosse.

"Scusami Connor, non pensavo davvero quelle cose." disse ormai vicino, allungo la mano e spinse la fronte contro quella del robot "Non lasciarmi solo" implorò a mezza voce. Connor non si mosse.

Led giallo

"Tenente io…"

Connor era in preda ad un'ondata di sentimenti contrastanti. Si sentiva offeso e ferito, aveva paura ma il contatto con l'uomo lo emozionava. C'era un'emozione a cui non sapeva ancora dare in un nome. Sapeva solo di non essersi mai sentito così.

"Connor…" mormorò ancora Hank. Anche lui invaso da emozioni che facevano a botte tra loro.

A differenza dell'androide sapeva fin troppo bene cosa stava provando e questo lo terrorizzava.

È proprio vero che quando si tiene a qualcuno, per quanto sia meraviglioso provare fratellanza, amicizia, amore… Più il legame è forte più la paura sa impietrirti e toglierti il respiro. Hank aveva amato Cole più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e lo aveva perso. Da allora aveva giurato a sé stesso di non voler provare mai più un dolore simile. Aveva rotto ogni legame con il mondo per evitare di soffrire.

Ma ora…

"Ti prego Connor, no" ripetè per l'ennesima volta "Non posso perdere anche te…." concluse stringendolo.

Non fidarti mai degli abbracci, sono solo un ottimo modo per nascondere il viso.

Connor chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che una sola lacrima cadesse, lieto di non essere visto.

Hank strinse gli occhi piangendo in silenzio, lo stomaco sottosopra per l'emozione e la mente ancora confusa dall'alcool.

Dopo quelli che parvero secoli il corpo irrigidito dell'androide si rilassò di colpo. Connor, sopraffatto dalla sensazione di sollievo si lasciò andare, poggiò la testa al petto di Hank lasciandosi cullare.

Piangevano entrambi.

L'uomo per il senso di colpa, la paura della perdita e il troppo alcool.

Il Deviante per il sollievo, allora Hank non lo odiava!

Nessuno dei due seppe mai quanto durò quell'abbraccio ma entrambi ne furono enormemente grati.

Quando infine si separarono sorridevano, non servivano parole, quella stretta aveva colmato il vuoto che pareva averli divisi.

"Beh, è meglio che mi dia una sistemata…" disse Hank dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.

Prima di uscire dalla cucina si girò e guardò Connor.

"Grazie." disse solo prima di proseguire

Connor sorrise, solo nella cucina, si sfilò la giacca d'ordinanza e allentò il nodo alla cravatta.

Si rimise i vecchi vestiti di Hank e si sistemò sul divano a gambe incrociate. Sumo appoggiò il testone sul suo grembo e scodinzolò .

"Si, resto." gli bisbigliò Connor felice "Resto."

Per qualche settimana in casa regnò una strana tensione, Connor ed Hank fingevano che l'incidente non fosse successo.

Adesso entrambi si alzavano presto e si recavano al lavoro insieme.

La squadra omicidi di Detroit si avvaleva ora di un nuovo membro operativo. Connor aveva la sua scrivania di fronte a Hank ed era rimasto ufficialmente il suo partner. I casi di Devianza non facevano più notizia ma gli scontri tra androidi e umani era all'ordine del giorno. Le forze di polizia avevano perso il 20% di forza lavoro con la rivoluzione e praticamente tutti i poliziotti androidi avevano lasciato il loro posto.

Le giornate erano impegnative e faticose, risse, pestaggi, furti e saccheggi non si erano certo fatti fermare dalla rivoluzione androide, anzi!

Connor era molto richiesto essendo anche un'unità scientifica ambulante e spesso lui e Hank visitavano più scene del crimine nello stesso giorno come unità d'appoggio se i CSI erano impegnati altrove.

La sera tornavano a casa stanchi e nessuno dei due voleva parlare di ciò che era successo a casa di Manfred e a ciò che aveva portato.

Una sera come tante si ritrovarono sul divano a guardare una partita di basket quando il telefono squillò.

"Anderson?" rispose Hank sbuffando, sicuramente un altro omicidio li attendeva.

"Salve…" disse una voce famigliare. "Sono Markus."

"Oh, salve Markus, come ti posso aiutare?"

Disse Hank arrivando il vivavoce.

"Connor è li? Ha bloccato le mie telefonate…"

"Sono qui Markus, ti sento." disse freddo Connor.

Dentro di sé sapeva che il litigio con Hank non era stata colpa di Markus ma non poteva fare a meno di incolparlo almeno in parte.

"Volevo parlare con voi del matrimonio, Carl si chiedeva se foste ancora interessati al progetto…"

I due si guardarono e Hank parlò a nome di entrambi.

"Siamo molto impegnati con il lavoro ma potremmo farci vedere se Kamski ha organizzato tutto."

"Perfetto, mi serviva la conferma per sapere in che tavolo mettervi." disse Markus. Organizzare quel matrimonio si stava rivelando più complicato di organizzare la rivoluzione.

"Markus?" chiese Connor "Ma si può sapere chi si sposa?"

"Ha giusto, ancora non lo sapete!" sbuffò Markus con una mezza risata. Aveva davvero troppe cose per la testa in quei giorni!

"È il mio matrimonio, North ha accettato di diventare mia moglie."


	4. Capitolo 4: Insieme?

26 giugno 2039, attico della torre Nuova Jericho, ex torre CyberLife.

Il matrimonio di North e Markus era stato seguito da quattordici diversi emittenti TV, Connor aveva fatto da testimone a Markus e giornalisti e fotografi avevano immortalato ogni momento di quel giorno storico. Un giudice di pace umano aveva sposato legalmente due androidi con la benedizione di 307 invitati e una folla mondiale che aveva assistito all'intera cerimonia da megaschermi sparsi per il mondo. Le donne avevano pianto e sospirato e si erano innamorate del bellissimo sposo, gli uomini avevano riso alle battute durante i brindisi e avevano apprezzato la generosa scollatura della sposa.

Si era mangiato e bevuto. Umani e androidi avevano avuto la loro razione di cibo appositamente preparato per soddisfare palati naturali e sintetici. Erano stati bevuti litri di champagne e Lithium un liquore a base si Thirium e litio, un mix che dava un senso di ebrezza agli androidi.

Kamski e Carl erano stati intervistati, così come gli sposi, Josh e Simon. Anche Hank era stato intervistato visto che il suo viso e il suo nome erano famigliari al grande pubblico. Connor aveva risposto a domande sorridendo garbatamente, aveva incontrato Devianti e umani che conosceva o no.

Aveva incontrato anche Violet e Backy le due Traci che aveva risparmiato quel giorno all'Eden Club. Aveva unito le sue mani alle loro senza che nessuno dicesse nulla, avevano condiviso i ricordi e la reciproca gratitudine.

Si era ballato e cantato più volte la Canzone della Pace divenuta ormai l'inno di libertà per gli androidi di tutto il mondo.

Hank doveva ammettere di essersi divertito, e gli era piaciuto vedere Connor così felice tra i suoi simili. Per una volta non indossava la giacca d'ordinanza o la tenuta da casa. Lo stilista personale di Kamski gli aveva fatto un abito da cerimonia su misura, blu scuro con camicia bianca e cravatta intonata alla giacca. Inutile dire che gli donava moltissimo.

Hank si era ritrovato più volte a cercarlo tra la folla o a sorprendersi mentre lo guardava ridere o salutare educatamente. Era davvero bello…

Connor aveva fatto altrettanto. Malgrado quel giorno fossero stati spesso separati i suoi sensori erano concentrati sul poliziotto. Per l'occasione anche Hank era stato catturato e ripulito dal team di preparatori di Kamski. Gli erano stati sistemati barba e capelli e gli avevano infilato a forza un completo firmato su misura. Bisognava ammettere che visto così faceva la sua figura dimostrando almeno dieci anni di meno.

Connor si ritrovò a fine festa completamente stremato, stremato ma felice. Gli sposi e tutto il loro entourage avevano lasciato la torre e la festa si era trasferita in una delle ville di Elijah.

Quasi tutti gli ospiti erano andati via. Oltre a Connor ed Hank rimanevano solo alcuni inservienti intenti a sistemare e quelli troppo ubriachi per andare altrove.

L'uomo e l'androide erano seduti sul gradino della pista da ballo, entrambi con in mano un bicchiere vuoto. Entrambi non propriamente lucidi. Si erano sfilati la giacca e avevano allentato la cravatta. Entrambi satolli e brilli parlavano a mezza voce della giornata trascorsa.

Dopo poco le luci si spensero e i due rimasero soli, seduti sulla pista da ballo ancora illuminata.

"Dovremmo andare a casa…" disse Hank sbadigliano. "Non so tu ma io ho bisogno di dormire!" erano le quattro del mattino.

Connor annuì appoggiando il calice.

"No, in effetti non ho bisogno di dormire ma mi farei volentieri un sonnellino, credo di aver esagerato con il Lithium…" e appoggiò la testa alla spalla del collega.

"Sono felice che tu sia qui…" concluse chiudendo gli occhi.

Hank sorrise posando il bicchiere a sua volta e lo strinse a sé quasi senza accorgersene.

I loro occhi si incrociarono in uno sguardo dolce.

Hank accarezzò dolcemente il viso dell'androide che subito si tinse di blu. La mano di Connor si posò su quella di Hank, il suo cuore metallico che pompava ad un ritmo spaventoso.

"Non vorrei essere da nessun altra parte… " sussurrò l'uomo.

"Nemmeno io Hank…" rispose il robot sempre più emozionato e fremente di sensazioni nuove e travolgenti.

Hank lo tirò dolcemente verso di sé e le loro labbra si incontrarono.

La mente di Connor esplose.

Sentiva una nuova forza dentro che non riusciva a spiegare mentre i suoi sensori inibiti dal troppo litio assunto davano risultati poco chiari.

ChaMpagn€ rise•va DEdór ann7a 2027

SaLiva uma=na, Hank AnDerS0n, 53 nni

TrAMe%zIni al gAm8eR0

D£ntifRiciO &usto m€nTa, M_rKa DeNt0neTt

Ignorò i sensori e si concentrò sul bacio.

Hank era dolce ma deciso e lo stava guidando in un mondo inesplorato. Le sue mani gli tenevano il viso mentre quelle di Connor erano perse tra i capelli argentati.

Il bacio perse velocemente la sua castità e Hank spinto dalla frenesia spinse Connor sulla schiena. Si fermò un attimo ammirando il sorriso dolce e gli occhi semichiusi del giovane androide.

La pista da ballo danzava di colori diversi illuminando il volto di Connor di una luce quasi magica.

L'androide tirò verso di sé il poliziotto e il bacio riprese con una nuova marcia.

Ad Hank non sembrava vero, sapeva da tempo di provare qualcosa per Connor e adesso che lo baciava si chiedeva perché mai non l'avesse fatto prima. Era incredibile quanto fosse bello baciare quella creatura.

Connor sapeva solo di esser felice, una felicità che sentiva di non aver mai provato, sapeva solo di volere di più. Non aveva mai sperimentato rapporti di quel genere con androidi o umani ma si era connesso con molte e molti Traci durante l'indagine all'Eden Club e sapeva benissimo cosa doveva fare. In fondo era un modello molto avanzato e Kamski l'aveva equipaggiato con tutti gli optional del caso…

Le mani ansiose viaggiavano veloci sul corpo del partner ed entrambi sapevano che quel bacio non sarebbe bastato.

Improvvisamente la luci si riaccesero e come due calamite dai poli opposti Hank e Connor si separarono ansimanti. Uno per carenza di ossigeno, l'altro per abitudine e protocollo.

Un ignaro inserviente passò fischiettando loro davanti con un carrello carico di pietanze avanzate senza nemmeno notarli.

Hank, con il viso rosso e il pantaloni scomodamente tesi all'altezza del cavallo si asciugò la bocca con la manica della giacca su misura.

Connor si rimise a sedere, le guance tinte di un blu accesso e il led che lampeggiava al ritmo impazzito della sua pompa a Thirium.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', l'attimo magico sembrava svanito finché non ebbero il coraggio di guardarsi negli occhi.

Connor prese la mano di Hank

"Portami a casa Tenente." disse solo con uno sguardo eloquente.

Hank sorrise e lo strinse con un nuovo e prolungato bacio.

"Come vuoi tu ragazzo, come vuoi tu."

Periferia di Detroit, 27 giugno 2039, residenza del Tenente Anderson, ore 09:12

Hank si svegliò a fatica. Era in quel mondo strano che divide il sonno dalla veglia. La parte sognante si sentiva stranamente leggera ed inebriata, come fosse ubriaca di felicità. La parte cosciente rilevò qualcosa sul suo petto nudo, un qualcosa che gli solleticava la pelle.

Aprì gli occhi dopo vari tentativi e si ritrovò nel suo letto con un Connor addormentato stretto a lui.

Trattenne il respiro ripercorrendo gli eventi del, giorno prima.

C'era stato il matrimonio ed entrambi avevano bevuto parecchio. Poi erano rimasti soli sulla pista da ballo e…. E si erano baciati. Più volte. Cazzo.

Connor aveva voluto tornare a casa e poi una volta giunti li….

Si erano spogliati in parte e prima che Hank avesse finito…

Connor si era addormentato profondamente. indossava ancora la camicia bianca ora sgualcita e i pantaloni blu del costoso abito.

Hank trasse un sospiro di sollievo.

Ad un bacio poteva rimediare, al sesso non si rimedia.

C'erano troppe cose che la rendevano una pessima idea! Però…

Non poteva negare di aver desiderato Connor, non solo il giorno prima ma in molti altri momenti della loro nuova vita insieme. Si era ritrovato a fare sogni vergognosamente espliciti e a fantasticare sul corpo perfetto del Deviante più volte.

Connor era stato progettato per piacere. Questo era chiaro, oltre al suo protocollo di collega ideale il suo aspetto fisico richiamava ciò. Connor era bello, come tutti gli androidi d'altronde. Non aveva la bellezza unica e misteriosa di Markus o la bellezza standardizzata dei PL700. Era stato creato per suscitare simpatia e per non mettere a disagio nessuno. Il suo volto era scolpito per replicare un giovane uomo poco più che trentenne. Aveva gli occhi scuri e dolci e tutto in lui ti faceva venire voglia di stringerlo per coccolarlo. Era una sorta di cucciolo.

Almeno, così lo vedeva Hank.

Ma oltre all'aspetto fisico l'uomo apprezzava il suo essere. Da quando aveva cominciato a cedere alla Devianza si era rivelato curioso e attento come un bambino. Smaniava per imparare cose nuove e il suo cervello perfetto assorbiva ogni informazione con un interesse fuori dal comune. Non tutti i Devianti erano così, molti si limitavano a seguire un protocollo senza interessarsi più di quel tanto al mondo che li circondava, a loro bastava essere liberi.

Ma Connor era diverso, la sua sete di conoscenza era inestinguibile e quando studiava i sentimenti, anche se alcuni li replicava con difficoltà, era metodico.

In alcuni giorni il suo umore era labile e mutevole perché troppe informazioni nuove facevano a pugni nel suo essere. Aveva la tendenza ad essere lunatico ma era ancora ingenuo dal punto di vista emozionale. Hank sapeva per certo che non si era reso conto di ciò che quel vecchio poliziotto scorbutico provava per lui.

Anche Kamski aveva capito che Hank sentiva qualcosa ma Connor no. Non fino alla sera prima.

Hank si era stupito di quanto Connor fosse stato pronto a quel bacio, all'abilità e all'audacia con cui gli aveva risposto, non erano stati dei baci casti e innocenti. Erano baci affamati che pretendevano altro. Hank si chiese che cosa avesse provato Connor, era progettato per provare desiderio? Il modo in cui gli si era avvinghiato durante i baci e il suo sguardo lussurioso gli dicevano di si. Assolutamente si! Forse i soldi spesi nell'indagine dell'Eden Club non erano stati poi uno spreco!

Hank si ritrovò ad accarezzare i capelli scompigliati del Deviante. Era da quando Hanna lo aveva lasciato dopo la morte di Cole che non divideva il suo letto con qualcuno… se non con Sumo, ma quello ovviamente non contava. Era una sensazione che gli era mancata, svegliarsi accanto a qualcuno, sapere fin dal risveglio di non essere solo.

Il led di Connor cominciò a vorticare, segno che stava uscendo dallo stato di standby, si stava svegliano.

Aprì piano gli occhi sapendo di essere nel letto di Hank ancora prima di essere completamente sveglio, i suoi sensori interni ed esterni che captavano ogni variazione nella stanza.

Sistemi operativi al 100%

Litio smaltito al 93.4%

Software instabile

Pelle umana, temperatura 36.3 gradi

Ritmo cardiaco regolare, pressione arteriosa 225-67

Respirazione regolare, ossigenazione nella norma

Sollevò la testa e si ritrovò a guardare il viso stanco ma felice dell'uomo. Nei suoi occhi di un azzurro chiaro sembrava brillare una nuova luce.

"Buongiorno…" borbottò Connor mettendosi a sedere con un sorriso. Si stiracchiò, era ancora un po' confuso riguardo a ciò che era successo la notte.

"Buongiorno Connor" mormorò Hank mettendosi seduto a sua volta. Guardò il viso perplesso del Deviante che lo guardava interrogativo. Aveva i capelli spettinati, i vestiti sgualciti e l'aria di chi è appena stato beccato con le dita nella marmellata.

Memoria a breve termine danneggiata

Scheda operativa al 46%

Danno da assunzione di litio in dosi eccessive

Danno non riparabile

"Hank?" mormorò avvicinandosi all'uomo "Ieri noi…" lasciò la domanda in sospeso, non sicuro di volere una risposta.

Hank sorrise scuotendo la testa.

"No, solo qualche bacio Connor." lo rassicurò con un carezza.

Connor sorrise sollevato. Gli sarebbe davvero dispiaciuto non ricordare una cosa simile!

"Hank?"

"Dimmi ragazzo."

"Sei felice?" chiese con uno sguardo preoccupato.

"Si Connor…" rispose l'altro, l'ingenuità di Connor era adorabile. " sono molto felice." e lo baciò.

Connor si sentì orgoglioso, rendeva Hank felice!

Lo abbracciò forte sentendo un nuovo calore nei suoi biocomponenti.

"Sono felice anch'io" .

E tirò Hank sopra di sé per riprendere da dove avevano lasciato la notte prima. Si baciarono con passione, le mani di Hank si infilarono senza troppi complimenti sotto la camicia di Connor.

Questi non fece rimostranze e lasciò che l'uomo lo accarezzasse con insistenza. Era davvero una bella sensazione! Chiuse gli occhi godendo delle attenzioni ricevute, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita non stava dando ma ricevendo qualcosa.

Hank si stava sforzando non poco. Fosse per lui Connor non era più vestito da un pezzo ma non voleva rovinare quel momento. E in tutta franchezza non sapeva esattamente come approcciarsi nei confronti di un androide.

Sapeva benissimo che il modello Traci era fatto per soddisfare ogni capriccio umano ma non era sicuro che Connor fosse dotato di tutto ciò che necessitava un rapporto completo…

Ma per ora gli bastava sentire la sua pelle artificiale sotto lo dita e il sapore indecifrabile delle sue labbra… per ora!

Connor era ormai a torso nudo, la pompa di Thirium che palpitava visibile in mezzo al petto, inarcò la schiena cercando un contatto maggiore con l'uomo.

Improvvisamente sentì un peso enorme schiacciarlo, troppo contatto!

"Cazzo Sumo!" imprecò Hank. Il molosso era saltato sul padrone che si trovava ora schiacciato tra l'androide e il grosso cane scodinzolante. Maledì il giorno in cui non aveva scelto di portarsi a casa un Chihuahua!

Fortunatamente Connor non aveva bisogno di respirare altrimenti avrebbe avuto davvero dei seri problemi sotto il peso di cane e padrone.

"Brutto idiota sbavante levati!" urlava Hank mentre Sumo abbaiava felice.

Finalmente il cane si sollevò liberando uomo e androide.

Aveva fame, era a casa da solo dal giorno prima e sia il suo padrone che Connor l'avevano ignorato quando erano tornato a casa intenti com'erano a spingersi contro i mobili in una lotta frenetica di lingue.

Un Hank in boxer e ciabatte sospirò e si lasciò guidare dal cane verso la cucina, gli diede da mangiare e lo portò fuori in giardino a espletare i suoi bisogni.

Connor, rimasto solo nel letto si morse un labbro con un mezzo sorriso abbracciandosi le gambe. Era tutto davvero molto emozionante. Parti del suo corpo che aveva ignorato e reputato inutili cominciavano a risvegliarsi prepotentemente.

Sumo era un bravo cane, era dolce e paziente ma ora reclamava la sua parte di attenzioni da parte del suo padrone. Quando Hank tornò in camera una buona mezz'ora dopo Connor era ormai pettinato e vestito con dei semplici pantaloni e una maglietta nera, intento a leggere una rivista sulla scomparsa delle api.

Hank sbuffò facendo un mezzo sorriso. Il momento era passato.

Prese dei vestiti dall'armadio e si fece una doccia.

Connor preparò il pranzo. Per quanto si impegnasse cucinare era una cosa che non gli veniva bene e non gli piaceva. Hank solitamente faceva finta che il cibo fosse buono, per non ferire i suoi neo sentimenti. Ma quel giorno il piatto di pasta alla puttanesca era davvero buono. Connor lo fissava mangiare seduto di fronte a lui. Canticchiava tra sé e sé la Canzone della Pace e fissava l'uomo con occhi sognanti.

Hank era un po' a disagio, l'androide aveva davvero l'aria di una studentella innamorata del professore.

"Allora Connor" disse per smorzare quello strana sensazione che tutto fosse sbagliato che stava nascendo in lui "Cosa ne pensi del matrimonio del secolo?"

Connor fece spallucce con un sorriso adorabile, al momento l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente della festa del giorno prima era il momento in cui Hank l'aveva baciato nella semi oscurità della pista da ballo ormai deserta."Mi è piaciuta la fine della festa." disse con voce sognante e un occhiolino.

Hank arrossì, cavolo questo è davvero cotto!

Fu improvvisamente felice che Sumo fosse intervenuto quella mattina, se questa era la reazione di un cervello positronico a qualche bacio non osava immaginare lo stato di Connor dopo una scopata!

"Devo portare Sumo a spasso adesso." disse lasciando il piatto a metà, improvvisamente gli si era chiuso lo stomaco.

"Ti accompagno!" disse Connor scattano subito in piedi.

"No Connor… non oggi…. Devo, devo riflettere."

Borbottò il poliziotto senza osare guardare gli occhi scuri del collega .

"Oh… capisco." disse questi con una punta di delusione nella voce. "Io allora… metto a posto la cucina" e si apprestò a sparecchiare.

"Connor?" lo chiamò Hank facendogli alzare la testa "Sai che va tutto bene vero?"

Connor scosse la testa. No, non capiva perché se andava tutto bene Hank era deciso ad andare senza di lui.

"Ho solo bisogno di pensare ad alcune cose riguardo noi ok?" lo rassicurò posando un lieve bacio sulla sua fronte.

Connor, rassicurato ma ancora confuso annuí e salutò Hank e Sumo sulla porta di casa.

Noi, aveva detto Noi.

Hank camminava per strada con Sumo che gli trotterellava allegramente al fianco. Su ogni megaschermo o giornale della città c'erano video e foto della festa del giorno prima. Lo scambio degli anelli, il sorriso smagliante di Markus, il servizio sull'acconciatura di North, l'intervista a quel pomposo ipocrita di Kamski…

Ma l'uomo non ci fece caso più di quel tanto, la sua mente era troppo occupata combattere con sé stessa.

Da una parte c'erano desiderio e lussuria che facevano a pugni con l'affetto e la gratitudine mentre dall'altra il suo lato cinico e fatalista non vedeva un futuro roseo a tutta quella situazione.

Si pose una domanda semplice. Lui amava Connor?

La Risposta lo fissò a lungo alzando un ipotetico sopracciglio. Brutto idiota certo che ami Connor!

Questo era il vero problema. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le immagini dei vari corpi di Connor distrutti davanti ai suoi occhi. Ogni volta che Connor tornava dalla morte una parte di lui lo odiava. In parte perché il suo Cole non sarebbe mai tornato dal regno dei morti, e dall'altra parte perché, anche se Connor era solo il suo collega, massimo il suo amico, era doloroso perderlo. Anche se sapeva che sarebbe tornato. Era una sensazione terrificante.

Ora, se Connor fosse morto non sarebbe mai tornato da lui. La CyberLife non esisteva più e nessuno avrebbe ricaricato in un nuovo corpo ormai non più in produzione la memoria del suo Connor.

Qualcuno aveva detto:

"Meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato mai."

Tutte stronzate diceva Hank! Perdere qualcuno di amato era la cosa più terribile e spaventosa. Un dolore così forte da farti desiderare di non aver mai amato quella persona per non sentirti ancora in quello stato. Ripensò a Cole ancora una volta.

Poi pensò a Connor.

Sapeva che l'androide non avrebbe badato a morire pur di salvarlo e che lui non era pronto a vederlo morire un'altra volta. La volta definitiva.

In più non sapeva che cosa provasse Connor per lui. Quando si è giovani è facile confondere il desiderio con l'amore. Connor era come un ragazzino che aveva ancora molte cose da imparare.

Che lui sapesse non aveva mai baciato qualcuno prima di quella notte. E se si fosse dichiarato e Connor l'avesse respinto? Non era possibile! Il suo sguardo durante il pranzo era di pura devozione! Troppa devozione!

E se Connor era innamorato di lui era perché era programmato per farlo o perché i suoi sentimenti erano autentici? Connor lo aveva adorato sin dalla prima notte di lavoro sul caso Ortiz. Lo aveva adorato quando lo aveva trattato come una merda e probabilmente anche quando gli aveva puntato la pistola alla testa! Sapeva che il modello Connor RK800 era progettato per legarsi al primo membro della squadra con cui entrava in contatto. Come un pulcino che considera sua madre la prima creatura che vede appena uscita dall'uovo.

Si fermò nel parco e si sedette su una panchina mentre Sumo era intento a giocare con un alano appena incontrato.

Sono troppo vecchio per questi dubbi, si disse passandosi le mani sul viso stanco. Sono troppo vecchio per questi sentimenti….

Ripensò al matrimonio. Markus e North sprizzavano amore da tutti i pori e sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre ma lui… lui era solo un umano di mezza età che aveva passato praticamente l'ultimo decennio ad autodistruggersi. Che speranza di vita poteva avere?

Connor era in uno stato di dubbio simile.

Non sapeva che cosa volesse dire essere innamorati di una persona. Sapeva di volere bene a Markus e agli altri di Jericho, ma l'affetto per Hank era sempre stato diverso. Forse per la faccenda dell'imprinting o forse per il molto tempo trascorso insieme…

Sapeva solo che ora l'amicizia non gli bastava più, aveva bisogno che Hank lo stringesse a sé e che lo baciasse. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi desiderato come quella mattina prima dell'arrivo di Sumo, aveva bisogno di sentire che per Hank lui era unico.

Era troppo per la sua mente. Mille poeti, cantanti e registi avevano cercato nel corso della storia umana di spiegare l'amore. Ma per una mente basata sulla Logica nulla di questo era utile a decifrare i nuovi elementi in suo possesso.

Connor fece una smorfia, aveva bisogno di parlare a qualcuno di quella faccenda…

Chiuse gli occhi e si ritrovò nel giardino Zen.

Amanda lo aspettava sulla riva del fiume.

"Bentornato Connor, come stai oggi?"

"Ciao Amanda. Ho bisogno di te…"

La vecchia signora sorrise.

"A proposito del Tenente Anderson?"

Connor fece un mezzo sorriso storto.

"Già, a proposito di lui."

"Camminiamo Connor" disse Amanda prendendolo a braccetto "Sento che hai dei dubbi…" a differenza dell'ultima volta che aveva pronunciato quelle parole ora non c'era delusione nella sua voce ma dolcezza.

"Non so come approcciarmi a questa situazione Amanda" Connor era combattuto "Come faccio a capire se sono innamorato di lui?"

Amanda rise dolcemente.

"Mio caro Connor, questa tua domanda non ha una risposta logica."

"Ma come fanno gli umani allora? Come si può capire se si ama veramente qualcuno o se sono solo gli ormoni a parlare?"

"Tu non hai ormoni eppure ti poni questa domanda."

Connor si fermò di colpo.

"Non so se riuscirò a capirlo Amanda! I comportamenti e le emozioni umane sono così difficili da comprendere!"

"E l'amore è il sentimento più complesso di tutti. Nessun altro sentimento è così forte e debole nel contempo. È un uragano che ti travolge, ma è anche una lanterna con una piccola fiamma che va protetta dal vento."

"Io non capisco…"

"Non c'è nulla da capire Connor, devi solo sentire."

E si allontanò svanendo nella nebbiolina sulla riva del fiume. Connor riaprì gli occhi, ancora più confuso di quanto già non fosse.

Hank tornò a casa un paio di ore dopo e trovò Connor seduto sul divano con gli occhi sbarrati fissi nel vuoto. Ormai sapeva per esperienza che quando faceva così stava navigando su internet.

Connor, intento a cercare sul vocabolario e su altri volumi online il significato della parola "amore" nel tentativo di venirne a capo non lo sentì entrare.

"Hei Connor" Hank gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla facendolo sobbalzare. "Siamo tornati."

"Ciao Hank, ciao Sumo" disse accarezzando la testa del cane che si era precipitato a salutarlo.

"Andata bene la passeggiata?" chiese alzandosi.

"Si, tutto tranquillo… " minimizzò Hank.

Connor, per nulla convinto lo scansionò.

Il cuore batteva troppo in fretta. Stava mentendo.

"Non è vero!" sentenziò il Deviante fulminandolo con lo sguardo "La tua pressione arteriosa è salita del 37% rispetto a questa mattina!"

"Cazzo Connor smettila si scansionarmi come se fossi uno qualsiasi dei tuoi casi!" sbraitò l'uomo scandalizzato.

"E tu smettila di raccontarmi cazzate Hank!"

Scese un silenzio teso.

"Connor, scusami." disse Hank dopo un po'.

Connor aveva messo il broncio e lo guardava ostile.

Hank si avvicinò e lo stinse a sé.

"Il mio Connor…" sussurrò al suo orecchio.

Connor si sciolse come neve al sole e rispose all'abbraccio.

"Non voglio litigare ancora Hank" disse "È una cosa che mi fa… male…"

Hank lo guardò negli occhi sentendo un'ondata di tenerezza travolgerlo.

"Nemmeno io voglio litigare ragazzo…" disse lasciandolo "Ma dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo ieri." si grattò la nuca con un sorriso triste.

Connor annuí e insieme si sedettero sul divano.

Hank non era bravo a parlare di sentimenti e di cose simili. Quando aveva chiesto ad Hanna di sposarlo le aveva consegnato l'anello senza troppe cerimonie e borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Trasse un profondo respiro prima di parlare.

"Questa notte… beh Connor…"

Connor gli prese la mano fissandolo intensamente, il cuore del poliziotto batteva forte e questo lo spaventava.

Livello di stress 54%

"Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, è stato uno sbaglio." e ritirò la mano.

"Cosa vuoi dire? Dicevi di essere felice!" sibilò Connor "Mi stavi solo prendendo in giro?"

"Non ho detto questo!" ribatté l'uomo alzando lo sguardo dal pavimento "Io tengo a te! Per questo non è giusto! Tengo troppo a te…"

L'androide scosse la testa, non capiva.

"Questo è un controsenso Hank, perché mi rifiuti quando dici di tenere a me?"

Livello di stress 61%

"Dio Connor sei così giovane…." sospirò.

"E questo cosa c'entra? D'accordo, non è nemmeno un anno che sono operativo ma questo non vuol dir-"

"Io morirò Connor." lo interruppe Hank

Connor si pietrificò.

"Forse non oggi o domani, ma io diventerò vecchio e morirò." gli occhi scuri dell'androide diventarono lucidi. "Io sono solo un umano, non posso farti questo." e gli accarezzò il viso.

"Devi trovare qualcuno della tua specie Connor, qualcuno con cui dividere l'eternità…"

Led rosso

Livello di stress 73%

Connor si sentiva sprofondare, quella era una realtà a cui non aveva mai pensato preso com'era da altri pensieri. Non disse nulla.

"Capisci Connor? Non posso intrappolarti in una storia simile, ti farei solo del male."

Connor lo fissava negli occhi, lacrime silenziose che gli bagnavano le guance.

Hank deglutì facendo di tutto per non piangere a sua volta.

"Hank…" disse finalmente il giovane "Sei solo un vecchio egoista! Non credi che dovrebbe essere una mia scelta?" implorò strattonandolo per la camicia.

Lui scosse la testa.

Livello di stress 79%

"No Connor, sei troppo ingenuo per vedere questa cosa a lungo termine!"

"Ma che cazzo dici?!" erano entrambi in piedi, Hank che cercava di tener duro per entrambi, Connor sferzato da raffiche di rabbia e dolore.

"Senti, non lo possiamo fare d'accordo?!" l'uomo si girò andando verso la cucina con un Connor infuriato alle calcagna.

"Perché no?" L'androide sbattè una mano sul tavolo "Tu mi volevi, l'ho sentito Hank! Perché vuoi fingere che non sia vero?!"

"Non ho mai detto che quello non fosse vero Connor!" si voltò affrontandolo. Il tavolo che li divideva sembrava pesare come un muro di cemento armato. "Sto solo dicendo che non abbiamo futuro!"

"Questo non puoi saperlo!"

Hank rise beffardo, una risata senza alcuna gioia.

"Un uomo e un'androide? Cosa credevi, che ti avrei sposato? Che avremmo formato una piccola famiglia felice? Non siamo in un cazzo di cartone animato Connor! Nella vita vera non esiste il lieto fine!"

Connor non disse nulla, le labbra gli tremavano per un dolore a cui non sapeva dar nome.

Hank, con il cuore che sanguinava rincalcò la dose.

"Hai mai penato che magari volevo solo farmi una scopata? Che magari per me sei solo ques-"

Uno schiaffo in pieno viso lo mise a tacere.

"Non ti credo Hank." sibilò Connor "Non prendermi per stupido solo perché non sono umano!"

Hank, con una mano sulla guancia che pulsava non sapeva cosa dire, lo sguardo rabbioso di Connor era una cosa che non aveva mai visto.

"Io non voglio un androide…" continuò il Deviante "Io voglio TE!" concluse tirando un altro pugno al tavolo che scricchiolò in modo sinistro.

"Ma non ti rendi conto quanto sia stupido volere me quando potresti avere chiunque?!" ribatté finalmente Hank a voce altrettanto alta.

Sumo, nel suo cantuccio in salotto, uggiolò piano preoccupato per la tensione che regnava in casa.

"HANK CAZZO!" urlò Connor tirando l'ennesimo pugno al povero tavolo che si arrese spezzandosi a metà "IO TI AMO!"

Hank non aveva avuto la prontezza di allontanarsi dal tavolo era caduto di faccia sui resti tristi del povero mobile innocente.

"C-cosa?!" disse alzando la testa per guardare l'androide che troneggiava su di lui, a quattro zampe sul pavimento con le mani ferite e piene di schegge. "Che hai detto?"

Connor aveva i pugni stretti, la mano sinistra da cui gocciolava sangue blu.

"Ti amo" ripetè piano lasciandosi cadere lungo il muro "Sono innamorato di te Hank Anderson" e guardò l'uomo ancora carponi capendo finalmente le parole di Amanda.

Hank era senza parole, non si aspettava una simile schiettezza da Connor. Gli si avvicinò gattoni.

"Dici davvero ragazzo?" sussurrò, non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quando era stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno gli aveva detto quelle parole.

Connor annuí guardandolo negli occhi azzurri.

Le loro mani si intrecciarono.

Sangue blu con sangue rosso.

"Ti amo anch'io Connor"

Sumo scodinzolò felice e appoggiò la testa sul pavimento.

Dalla cucina parole di conforto e sussurri affettuosi furono presto sostituite da sospiri e respiri affannosi finché nella casa cadde un dolce silenzio confortante.

Il mattino dopo cominciò come il precedente.

Hank si svegliò abbracciato a Connor, la vera differenza rispetto al giorno prima è che entrambi erano completamente nudi.

Fissò a lungo il viso rilassato dell'androide. Non aveva mai notato le lentiggini appena accennare sulle sue guance, e nemmeno i piccoli nei che punteggiavano il suo corpo. Era così perfetto nella sua imperfezione…

Ripensò a quanto successo la sera…

Erano rimasti sul pavimento della cucina a consolarsi, a parlare di ciò che sentivano l'uno per l'altro. Alla fine i baci avevano rimpiazzato le parole e Connor aveva tirato Hank sul suo corpo fremente. Si erano spogliati quel poco che bastava e si erano uniti, continuando a baciarsi. Il led del Deviante pulsava incontrollato mentre l'uomo gli baciava il viso. Connor non era stato programmato per avere rapporti sessuali ma avendo Kamski un debole per lui lo aveva dotato di tutto ciò che serviva. Non si sapeva mai… C'era sempre un piano B nei suoi programmi….

Hank non era mai stato con un uomo e nemmeno con un androide. Figuriamoci con un androide maschio! Ma con Connor era stato naturale, per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo stava facendo l'amore, non sesso.

Il tutto era finito molto in fretta presi com'erano dalla frenesia e dopo aver ripreso fiato si erano trasferiti in camera da letto. Connor aveva chiuso la porta per evitare altre sorprese da parte di Sumo ed era tornato a concentrarsi sull'uomo.

Malgrado l'età e gli anni di trascuratezza Hank era ancora forte e piacente. A Connor non importava del suo aspetto fisico. Sapeva solo di essere felice con lui e di non voler mai baciare qualcuno che non fosse Hank per il resto della sua vita.

Si erano stesi a letto e presto Connor aveva ricominciato a sentire il desiderio appena scoperto. Aveva ancora molto da imparare sull'emozione che gli umani chiamavano lussuria ma era certo che Hank gli avrebbe insegnato ciò che ancora non sapeva.

Così aveva cominciato ad esplorere il corpo del compagno e aveva lasciato che l'uomo facesse altrettanto tremendo e fremendo sotto le sue dita ruvide. I baci erano ricominciati e presto furono di nuovo avvinghiati l'uno all'altro ormai completamente nudi e affamati di contatto.

Poi si erano addormentati con le menti tranquille e appagate e i cuori felici.

L'ultimo pensiero di Connor era stato per Amanda, sperava davvero che la vecchia signora non avesse assistito a tutto quello.

L'ultimo pensiero di Hank era stato per Kamski, doveva ammettere che lo stronzo il suo lavoro lo sapeva fare!

Ora era mattina ed Hank era incredulo che quella magnifica creatura avesse scelto di amare proprio lui.

Si chinò baciando le labbra morbide del Deviante.

Connor si ridestò sorridendo. Aprì gli occhi trovandosi nell'unico posto dove voleva essere, tra le braccia di Hank. Si passò una mano sul viso stropicciandosi gli occhi prima di parlare.

"Buongiorno Tenente"

"Buongiorno Detective" rispose Hank baciandolo dolcemente ancora una volta.

Connor sorrise nel bacio e strinse tra le mani il viso di Hank.

"Sai che ti amo vero?" disse solo guardandolo negli occhi azzurro cielo.

"Certo che lo so Connor." rispose Hank con un sorriso. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di potersi sentire ancora in quel modo.

Connor sapeva che Hank non gli avrebbe detto un nuovo "ti amo" tanto facilmente, ma non gli importava, sapeva cosa provava Hank e questo gli bastava.

Rimasero stesi l'uno di fronte all'altro a coccolarsi per qualche tempo, le lenzuola leggere che coprivano i corpi, la luce calda di un mattino di inizio estate che illuminava la stanza. Era un momento perfetto e Hank sperò che durasse in eterno…

Infatti non durò.

Il cellulare di Hank li trascinò violentemente nel mondo reale.

"Anderson?" rispose Hank dopo aver scovato a fatica il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni abbandonati sul pavimento.

"Si certo… capisco." e si voltò a guardare Connor ancora a letto non potendo far a meno di sorridere.

"Cosa? Questa mattina? Ma è proprio necessario Jeffrey?"

Connor si drizzò a sedere sentendo il nome del loro capo. Un nuovo caso? Se fosse stato un cane in quel momento avrebbe scodinzolato.

"Si, certo, si cazzo! Lo so che lo devo a lui, non c'è bisogno che me lo ricordi!" ringhiò Hank "Si va bene! Ci andremo questa mattina! Va bene, proverò ad essere gentile ma non garantisco nulla!"

Fowler si mise ad urlare insulti, tanto che Hank dovette allontanare il telefono dall'orecchio.

"Certo che voglio tenermi il distintivo!" rispose alla fine "Connor?" e guardò l'amante con un sopracciglio alzato "È fuori con il cane, appena torna andiamo…" altri strilli dall'altra parte del ricevitore.

"Ecchecazzo Jeff! Oggi non eravamo di turno!" sbuffò maledicendo mentalmente il vecchio amico "Senti non è colpa mia se il cane deve pisciare! Si! Subito va bene!" e riappese imprecando.

"Allora?" chiese Connor speranzoso "Scena del crimine?"

Hank lo guardò incrociando le braccia.

"Sai che è indecente essere così felici per la morte di qualcuno?"

L'androide fece spallucce "Cosa vuoi che ti dica, è nella mia natura risolvere crimini!"

Il Tenente scosse la testa, lui avrebbe decisamente preferito tornare a letto piuttosto che precipitarsi sul luogo di un omicidio. Connor invece sembrava non aspettare altro.

"Niente morti mi dispiace deluderti…" disse infine.

"Rapimento? Presa di ostaggi? Sai che ho anche una preparazione da negoziatore?"

"Si lo so Connor, era tutto nel tuo libretto di istruzioni."

Connor sbuffò fingendosi offeso.

"Allora scusatemi Tenente! Parlate pure del caso con l'aspirapolvere!"

"Io non ho l'aspirapolvere Connor."

"Lo so, infatti è sempre tutto pieno di peli di Sumo!"

"Magari mi può aiutare il tostapane no?" propose Hank sarcastico sedendosi accanto a Connor e cingendolo in vita.

"Lui è già più ragionevole…" concordò ridacchiando mentre piccoli baci li venivano posati sul collo. "Ma allora… cosa voleva il Capitano?" chiese sempre più distratto dalle attenzioni di Hank.

"Nulla di importante" rispose l'uomo spingendolo sulla schiena "Nulla che non possa aspettare…"

Ma Connor lo spinse indietro. Certo che voleva Hank, lo voleva davvero tanto ma il dovere prima di tutto! Era orgoglioso di essere un Detective e non voleva fare brutta figura visto che era l'unico androide Detective del Mondo.

Hank si fermò con un brontolio e si arrese, tanto Connor non si sarebbe fatto toccare prima di sapere il loro nuovo incarico.

"Va bene cazzo! Sei un maledetto stacanovista sai?!" borbottò smontando da lui "Kamski ci ha convocati, vuole parlare con noi a quanto pare."

La notizia deluse Connor, nulla che richiedesse il suo talento investigativo allora…

Almeno c'era un lato positivo…

"Kamski può aspettare." sentenziò spingendo Hank sulla schiena "Ora ho affari più urgenti da sbrigare…" si mise a cavalcioni sull'uomo chinandosi per baciarlo. Disattivò i suoi sensori e il telefono di Hank per non essere disturbato ulteriormente.

Hank era davvero colpito dalla prontezza del compagno e lasciò che fosse lui a guidarlo. Connor si muoveva in modo seducente facendo in modo di dare piacere ad entrambi. Con un solo movimento si unì all'uomo sentendolo finalmente dentro di sé.

Hank inarcò la schiena stringendo i fianchi magri di Connor e guidando i suoi movimenti.

L'androide guardò il suo amante che ansimava sotto di lui con le guance rosse e gli occhi chiari appena visibili tra le palpebre semichiuse.

Era davvero una sensazione indescrivibile. Amava sentire i loro corpi uniti e aspettava solo il momento finale quando il piacere intenso li invadeva rendendoli un tutt'uno.

Aumentò il ritmo dei suoi movimenti chinandosi sulle labbra socchiuse di Hank. Lo baciò profondamente imponendo il dominio nel bacio. Hank lo lasciò fare, estasiato da tutto quello. Non era più tanto sicuro di chi fosse tra loro l'amante dominante….

Connor ansimava con il led che brillava impazzito e gli occhi aperti a stento. Si fermò prendendo tra le mani il viso di Hank.

"Guardami…" lo implorò con voce sensuale "Voglio che mi guardi."

Hank lo guardò nei profondi occhi scuri, guardò il suo sorriso meraviglioso anche se questo lo portava troppo facilmente al finale.

Connor ricambiò lo sguardo, si mise le mani nei capelli per mostrarsi totalmente senza smettere di muoversi.

Hank accarezzò la sua schiena e lo tirò a sé in un nuovo bacio. I movimenti si fecero più rapidi e i respiri più corti. Conclusero insieme, abbracciati strettamente. Il bacino di Connor rallentò fino a fermarsi, ogni fibra del suo corpo robotico fremeva di una nuova vita. Scivolò sul fianco appoggiando la testa al torace dell'uomo il cui cuore batteva all'impazzata. Rimasero stesi a riprendere fiato per alcuni minuti, stretti teneramente in un abbraccio caldo. Hank accarezzava la pelle perfetta del giovane amante posando ogni tanto un bacio sul bel viso inbluito….

Kamski poteva anche andare al diavolo!


End file.
